The Broken Magic of Wonderland
by Fremione-is-hot
Summary: Ever since Alice left, Wonderland has been a dark, abhorrent place to be... Do you dare read about the insanity causing dark stains on the otherwise perfect world? ..Read on. Or do you dare help me improve these f**king Summarys and ratings? Please do! Marked Complete, I may edit parts of it Rated M for saftey


**A/N I took a quick break from my Fremione stories to write this :) Suddenly got inspired by the darkness of the film to write this. Quite angsty so probably a T or M (still not sure -_-' ) I hope that, in a kinda wierd way, you enjoy. This is the darker side of myself, so haters go stick your head up someone's butthole (or your own) and stop reading.**

**Enjoyyyy xxxxxx**

Everyone in Wonderland is crazy, and not least the people who visit it. And of course, everyone does. Of course, the oldest inhabitants are the worst.

What, did you think Wonderland just 'came'? Did you think that one day, Wonderland was suddenly 'there'? Of course not!

Wonderland is like any other place. It was there, waiting to be discovered. Then, when it was discovered, more and more people came and inhabited it. The first, of course, was the 'white queen'. She looks innocent enough, I'll grant you that. And then of course, more and more people came to join themselves to this 'queen'. Well, what now? You thought she was actually a queen? Of course not. She does have a regal look about her, but she a queen?

No.

The most famous of her '_entourage_' is of course the Hatter. The Mad Hatter, as he is known. Not for trifles, that name. Let me tell you his story.

_Once, there was a Hatter. He was a Hatter in a small shop, where lots of very beautiful and not-so-beautiful women would come to have their hats done. One day, he was working in this store when the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walked into the shop. Their eyes met, they fell in love. They were married in the month. They live a year, two years of happiness. And then disaster befell them. The beautiful woman died. Killed by a stranger for no reason. The child she was bearing died too. The poor Hatter couldn't take it. Slowly he retreated into himself, until he was just a shell of a man. No more hats could he make. But inside... Ah, inside, he had found WONDERLAND._

And that's the story of the Hatter. Many of the other inhabitants have similar stories, and others have more gory stories. Some stories are vain, others are deep and you can relate to them. But Alice...

Now Alice was a very different child. Sickly all through her childhood, with see through skin and pale gold hair. Her mother and father spoilt her. She had too many games to be able to count, and a whole floor to live in in their affluent mansion. Many nannies followed each other to the door at the merest hint of her tantrum. But when she was five, her mother died, caused by an all consuming cancer racing through her body and leaving it shrunken, and, regrettably, dead.

You might think this would be enough to drive someone, especially a small child, mad. But neither father nor daughter were fazed by this death – they mourned the loss of a great love and a prominent figure in education, but other then that they were not affected mentally.

In fact Alice discovered Wonderland out of boredom. One day, the day before her sixteenth birthday she was sitting, rather uninterested in the book she was reading when her mind started wandering. She imagined herself walking outside, something she was forbidden to do.

"I think I'd go straight to the forest... While picking the wild flowers on my path. I'd be in my nice soft leather riding trousers, and a white shirt – freshly pressed... The flowers I'd tuck in the crook of my arm. I'd whistle – oh and my hair would be tied up in a messy bun. Anyway... I'd go into this forest... And oh – I've spotted a white flash in the trees... I followed the white flash in-between trees and – Oh! It's disappeared in a... giant hole! I'll just take a quick peek in and – Oh! I've fallen in! There are objects here – a giant piano, portraits of old people and – this pocket-watch is quite pretty, I bet someone has lost it somewhere. And these playing cards! Oh look there, a little house! Those mice waved? Ouch! I must have arrived at the bottom...

Well, you know the story. She was bored, so she made a whole world up in her head. But thing is, to make up Wonderland, you have to be completely mad... So how did she do it?

I suspect the Cheshire cat knows, but after she left... Well, they were all a little bit in love with Alice. When she left, Wonderland became even darker. It kept the gaudy pink and lime and yellow flowers, the bright green grass, and the blue skies. But everything else changed. The skies, normally so bright and blue and sunny turned dark, with low clouds and the sun retreated to another, happier place. You could see spider webs hanging between trees and houses, as if they had been abandoned. The Mad Hatter stopped having tea all the time. Instead, everyone sat moping. I was the only one who carried on living. Me. I didn't fall in love with her like my –

Well. Anyway. The White 'queen' took over, and despite her everlasting cheeriness, you could tell she had fallen in love too, and was moping too. All her courtiers tried their best to keep the country going, but gently everything stopped. Personally I think – ah... I probably shouldn't tell you. You won't listen.

So what this is all about... It's changing your view of Wonderland. So often now, on sites like Facebook and Tumblr I see

"OMG I wish I was in Wonderland, so much better than here." or "If I am Alice, who is my white Rabbit, and where is Wonderland?"

Well, people who write this, know this. Wonderland is not wonderful. It is hell in your imagination. It is the place where your darkest thoughts are revealed, but it is also the place where you can toss them aside as fake thoughts. Most of the time you are too enchanted with the 'magic' of Wonderland to hear these thoughts. But the people who have been there too long know. They can hear their thoughts, and they are possessed by them. The Hatter with his incessant tea drinking – he is relieving the last moment he had with his beloved wife. She had finished her tea and was going out to the shops.

"_Do you want to come?" she asked tenderly._

"_No thank you darling, I have to finish this hat. I'll see you when you get back." he looked up and smiled at her. "Be safe."_

These words echo in his head. Always. I know. I know all of their pains. They thought I didn't when I was – ah. I've caught myself out again. Maybe one day I'll tell you. Maybe. Or not.

So... As I was saying. The magic of Wonderland is misleading. Truly, the only sane person in his insanity is the Caterpillar. But now he is a butterfly, fluttering wanly away, trying to find Alice.

Really, it all revolves around Alice, doesn't it? Don't think me wrong. I love Alice too, like all of them. But my life goes on.

After all, I am the Red Queen. The most insane of them all.


End file.
